The Forest Of Eden
by CodyRexBeth
Summary: Giant fish? No problem. Carnivorous bug plants? No thanks. A brash girl to fall in love with? Wait what? Shino meets a girl but she's unlike any girl he's ever met. For instance she doesn't mind his bugs. Shino/OC Eventual M. Mmm lemony goodness.


Beth: Oh what the hell. I have so many things to update and one-shots to do but I'm being lazy and doing this instead. Enjoy!

Summery~ While traveling to a small island to hide Naruto on Shino meets a very interesting girl and he kinda likes her. This really can't be good now can it?

All mistakes are the Authoresses own and she does not own Naruto.

XXX

Welcome my dear, my beautiful flower. Come join me in my harem as we allow ourselves to be swallowed, consumed, devoured by the carnal heat of lust and desire. And as you look into my eyes. Allow your soul to fall into my hands...

X

_She ran faster and faster to escape them. Unfortunately Lady Luck was not on her side and she was captured swiftly and quickly. Knocked out she was tossed into a cell. Awakening a few hours later she sat up slowly and glanced around her green eyes setting on her cell mate. She blinked in surprise mouth falling into a small O shape._

X

"Yusuke!"

The duel haired young man gulped and a panic stricken look crossed his face.

"That'd be Rose." He said getting up and getting away from the door. "She's going to be furious."

"Who's Rose?" Naruto asked curiously.

"She's the daughter of an old family friend and she hates it when I go after that merlin."

There was thumping up the rickety steps and the door burst open and in stormed a girl. She pushed her brown locks out of her green eyes and glared at Yusuke hands on hips.

Yusuke gulped. "H-hey Rosie." He said meekly.

"Don't you 'hey Rosie' me!" she glared at him. "You went after that blasted fish again didn't you!"

Yusuke nodded yes slowly. He hurried over to Naruto.

"There people here so no murder tonight Rosie!"

"You're scared of a tiny girl?" Naruto said laughing slightly. Rosie turned her eyes on him. If looks could kill he'd be dead by now. Yusuke subtly edged Naruto out of her aiming range.

"Rosie might be small but she's a force to be reckoned with when angry." Yusuke explained after getting Naruto to safety. "Oh by the way I got the merlin then let go of it since it was a summoning beast trapped here from the third ninja war."

Rose turned her attention back to Yusuke seeming mildly surprised.

"You lie."

Yusuke huffed. "I do not!"

"OH! What youth! What beauty!" Guy cried and sprang at Rose. He held her hand and beamed up at her from one knee. "You truly are the picture of youth and beauty my dear." He gave her what was supposed to be a winning smile but ended up looking creepy.

Rose blinked her mouth opened a little. "I-ah-wha-but-you-I." she stammered.

Aoba and Shino calmly grabbed hold of Guy and drug him away.

"Ah sorry about him." Yamato apologized rubbing the back of his head embarrassed for Guy. "He's very-" he paused searching for a word. "_Passionate_ about that."

"Yeah Bushy Brows sensei is off his rocker." Naruto chimed in helpfully.

"Naruto!" Yamato said appalled.

Rose laughed. "It's fine. I was just taken aback a little." She said sweetly smiling.

"From hellion to sweet in 5.3 seconds." Yusuke muttered.

Rose turned to him slowly an angry expression on her face. "What. Was. That?" she snapped hands over her chest.

Yusuke rolled her eyes. "You do realize that compared to the rest of the town women you have a seriously small bust size right?" he asked innocently.

Yamato and Naruto had enough sense to back away slowly. Years of Sakura and Tusnade meant that when someone insults a girl's chest size you run like hell. In the opposite direction.

Out of nowhere Rose produced a wrench and it flew at an alarming speed until it made contact with the side of Yusuke's head. The blow knocked him of his feet and to the ground in a matter of seconds. Her eye twitched as she stalked over to retrieve her weapon.

"What. Did. You. Say. About. My. Chest. Size?" she snarled out standing over him.

Guy, Shino, and Aoba entered the small house as she said that and remained motionless Even Guy didn't say a word. Yusuke got up gingerly and held his hands out on front of him.

"N-now Rosie you know it's true!" He said panicking. "And no killing in front of other people!"

Rose looked to where he was pointing. She glanced at their foreheads.

"Leaf Village huh." She frowned. There was a moment of panic in the group. "Oh yeah! I'm taking you to the island tomorrow!" She said smiling sweetly.

"Wait what?" Yamato asked.

"You'll be going on my ship tomorrow. My crew and I are taking you to the island." She shrugged.

"You're taking us?" Aoba asked.

"I guess technically dad's the captain so he'll be helping." She said thoughtfully finger on her chin. "But yeah I will." She shrugged.

"Rose!" another girl burst into the small house.

"Tama?"

"Your mother knows you snuck out." The raven haired female panted.

"Awwww fuck!" Rose swore.

"ROSE!" Both Yusuke and Tama snapped.

"What?" Rose asked. "You've heard me cuss before!" She glowered at them.

"Come on we gotta get you home." Tama said hurriedly tripping over her words.

Rose sighed. "My mother is so gonna kill me." She muttered.

She waved to the Leaf nin and smiled. "See ya tomorrow!" she called as she and Tama ran out of the house. "Dock nine at dawn!"

Yusuke rubbed his head. "Did she draw blood this time?"

"Yep." Naruto answered.

Shino, Guy, and Aoba fully entered the house.

"Well you met Rose." He grinned. "Don't worry she won't be mad at you tomorrow. And she's a skilled sailor so you're in good hands." He reassured him.

The Leaf Nin nodded slowly. Yusuke grinned sensing their discomfort.

"You better go and get some sleep. On a ship you won't get much of it and you better be by Dock nine by dawn or you'll miss the tide and have to wait another day." He smiled at them. "Have no fear. The sea isn't scary and you're sailing with some of the most experienced sailors in the land."

The Leaf nin nodded. After saying bye they left Yusuke's small house and down the rickety platform and to the sand. Setting off they went back to their inn room.

X

_His lip curled up into a smirk at her stunned look._

"_Surprised love?" he asked politely._

_Her stunned look turned to annoyance._

"_About your appearance? No. Why you are here? Yes." She retorted get up and sitting back against the wall opposite of him._

_He chuckled. "Feisty as ever."_

"_Surprised love?" she replied back quoting him._

_His features spread into a sinister grin._

"_Careful little girl you shouldn't mess with me." His voice came out almost like a hiss._

_She glared at him and remained silent. He smirked again much to her displeasure._

X

Up and out before dawn the yawing Leaf nin made their way to dock nine. The sun was just starting to rise when they got there.

"Come on up!" a voice called.

Looking up there was Rose with an older gentlemen next to her.

'_Must be her father._' Shino noted as they climbed the plank up and onto the ship.

Rose and her father were having a conversation when they got up there.

"I'd really rather not go." She was telling him.

"Hush this conversation can wait child." The man shushed her.

He turned to the Leaf nin smiling broadly. The man had to be around six feet maybe more. The took a step back and looked up at him.

"I am Captain Morgan this is my daughter Rose and she's my first mate as well." He smiled at them warmly. "This voyage will take about three to five days depending on the wind. Welcome on board the _Wind Catcher_. You are allowed to walk on the upper deck but stay out of the crew's way."

He looked down at them awaiting their nods. After getting them he continued.

"On my ship you will answer to me and to me alone. If you break my rules you will be punished accordingly. Do I make myself clear?"

He looked down at the Leaf nin.

"Do I make myself clear?" he roared.

They jumped.

"Y-yes sir." Came the replies.

The Captain looks smug. "Excellent. If you need anything ask Rose. If it's extremely urgent come to me."

He swept off and down a flight of stairs and into a door.

"Let's take off!" Rose yelled.

The crew hastened to follow her orders.

"Come on. Let's get you to your rooms then you can go explore the ship as you wish." She said smiling kindly at the semi-terrified Leaf nin.

She lead them down some stairs and down a short hallway and paused beside two doors.

"You'll be staying here. Have fun."

She grinned then went back up the way they came. Once she was out of sight the Leaf nin went into their rooms and put down their stuff. Slowly they headed up to the top deck. The Captain was at the wheel and they had already started off with the tide. The group dispersed and walked around the deck dodging crew as they went. As they went farther out to sea Shino and Guy feel victim to sea sickness. Each chose a railing and emptied their stomachs back into the sea.

"Don't worry it'll go away soon once you've found your sea legs."

Shino jumped slightly and cursed himself for not being vigilant. He hadn't even heard her come over. He turned slightly to look at her. She had on the same clothes as before. Why was he noting this?

A pair of black very short shorts, a deep blue top that tied up the front in a corset like fashion, and a pair of shinobi sandals that looked like Sakura's but with a higher heel. A simple black cord was tied around her neck. It had a small silver arrow hanging in the middle of it.

She smiled at him and offered a small vial.

"It's a mixture of sea salt, lilac, lavender, and rose."

He stared at her. She rolled her green eyes.

"It'll help you overcome your sea sickness faster and keep your wits about ya." She explained as if explaining this to a child.

He nodded.

"Thanks." He muttered feeling weak.

Her smile turned into a grin.

"Welcome."

She smiled before heading up into the rigging and was lost from his view. Shaking his head Shino glanced at the rapidly smalling port. No turning back now. He glanced back at the rigging where she had gone up into. Shino surprised himself by letting a small smile grace his lips.

XXX

Beth: And done. I'm going to try and keep my chapters under two thousand words. This starts at episode 223 so I'll try and get a chapter a week along with a few fluffy chapters here and there. I know Shino isn't in that episode but just pretend he is. So rate and review please!


End file.
